Everything Has A Price
by GET'EM 64
Summary: Power...decisions...rights. They all come with their own price. So what prices will Spiderman and his team pay? What will the villains pay? What will the newcomers pay? Find out here. Peter/Ava, Luke/Jessica, Danny/Gwen, Sam/MJ.
1. Widening Out

YO! What's good with ya tho? GET'EM 64 has returned with a brand spanking new fanfic, _Everything Has A Price!_ This story will be much different from _Power In Spades_. Thanks to **latinoheat151** and **jazzybizzle** for their support and ideas, but don't spoil anything for anyone you two.

As I mentioned in the last story, this is a Spider/Tiger pairing with each hero getting their lady/man:

Peter - Ava

OC - ?

Luke - Jessica Jones

Sam - MJ

Danny - Gwen

As promised, this story will have less spotlight on my character, and more on the main ones, and he won't be OP this time either. His pairing is undecided right now, looking between Rouge and Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman). If you care, leave me your opinion in a review or PM. If you don't, please skip this and get to reading.

**Disclaimer: **I always forget to do these, I don't own anything except my OC!

* * *

**Everything Has A Price**

**Ch. 1**

_Unknown location, 3:30 PM…_

It was dark, so dark that you prayed you could somehow develop night vision instantaneously. But then you breathed a sigh of relief as occasional flicker of light pierced the thick darkness.

But once you reached that light, you would've wished you stayed in the dark.

That spark of light was a piece of equipment coming from the Goblin, one of the most dangerous villains out there to date. The owner of the famous corporation known as OSCORP, now once again a grotesque goblin due to his former employee Otto Octavius was hatching a new scheme. He still had in his possession the Venom symbiote, a living organism that granted the wearer of it enhanced abilities, but as the cost of sharing the body and slowly being corrupted by it. Not too long ago, he had enhanced the formula to create a new symbiote, dubbed Carnage by its creator. Peter Parker was the first subject for Carnage and it didn't turn out too well, his son Harry had taken the symbiote back, re-creating Venom and the team of Spider-man and Venom had almost done him in.

And his last plan, oh my, his last one was to goblinize the entire city of New York, every single man, woman and child would be a goblin, with him as their leader and king. He had even turned Spiderman's team against him, but through the aid of those fools at SHIELD, he was thwarted yet again, forced to hide like an animal being hunted down, surfacing only to acquire material for his new experiment, double-checking to make sure that he didn't leave any evidence behind.

But he knew it was only a matter of time before they found him once again. A matter of time before they tried to foil his plans once again.

The Goblin made his way to the machine he had created over the past two weeks; the Venom symbiote slithered in its container, awaiting the plan of its master to unfold. Five separate containers were beside the symbiote, with tubes connecting to each one.

"Venom, you have proven your loyalty to me. Replicating you was pure genius but, there was something lacking, there was no…variety." Goblin said as he made his way to a lever. Goblin gripped it with one of his hands.

"You know what they say, variety is the spice of life!" He shouted, as he dropped the lever, bringing his machine to life.

Sparks danced all along the symbiote's container, causing it to suffer. It kept throwing itself along the sides of the cage, trying to get free but it couldn't. Pieces of its form now rose from it and were funneled through five different tubes, each stopping in a separate chamber.

The Goblin's grin threatened to split his face as he pulled the other lever, making each chamber fill with chemicals. The power was cut from Venom's chamber and the symbiote slumped at the bottom of it, thankful that the torture was over.

Each chamber roared with life as the matter mixed together, each pod forming its own color.

"Haaa ha ha." The goblin chuckled darkly as he cut the power again, causing each liquid to funnel into a separate container. Goblin looked into each pod, one was dark blue, another was yellow, the third was orange, the fourth was purple and the fifth and final pod had a green compound in it.

"And now the coup de gras."

Osborn pushed a button in the center of all five pods, giving each compound a jolt of electricity. Osborn waited, his empty yellow eyes narrowing at the pods. Then slowly, one by one the compound in each pod began to move and slither just like the original.

"Yes…HAHAHAHAHA! YES!" The Goblin shrieked as the new symbiotes came to life. The Goblin picked up a remote and pushed a button, causing cages to lower from the ceiling, each housing a person, three were male and two were female.

"Please, let us out!" One of them wailed.

"What do you want with us?" Another said with fear.

The third was a red-haired girl with green eyes. She was just silent, huddled in the corner of her cage.

The Goblin smiled, "Well you all have been waiting patiently, especially Donna over there."

The red haired girl stood up.

"How did you know her name?" Another asked him.

"Why Carl, don't you recognize your boss when you see him? How are your wife and daughter by the way?" Goblin asked.

Carl's eyes widened, it couldn't be. He was told that Mr. Osborn was away on business.

"N-Norman?"

"It's Goblin now actually. Anyway, I want each of you to meet your "other"."

The cages then lowered completely to the floor but at the same time the pods across from them opened, releasing the new symbiotes made their way to the closest host. One by one the alien goo latched onto each person. Their screams of surprise and fear, as well their futile attempts to struggle were practically amusing Norman.

Then inhuman shrieks erupted from the cages as the symbiotes took over their minds and bodies. Each one adopting its color to the costume, instead of five civilians, there were now five symbiotes.

Goblin shocked them with his energy gloves, making sure that they would obey his commands, the orange, blue, green and purple symbiotes fell in line almost immediately, but the yellow one that had Donna resisted his control. She ripped the bars off the cage and screamed loudly at him.

"Wow, what a scream! Scream…that is your name. Now obey Scream!" Goblin as he hit her again, this time the pain was too much for Scream and she bowed to him.

"Good girl, now let's see the rest of your family." Goblin said as he looked over each one. Scream following him like a lost puppy.

The purple one bit into the steel bars and spewed acid on them, causing them to melt and she jumped through what was left of the cage.

"Agony." Goblin said with satisfaction laced in his voice.

The orange symbiote roared as he formed his arms into blades. He cleanly sliced through the metal.

"Phage."

The blue symbiote morphed his arms as well, but into blunt weapons and he bashed and smashed his way out of the prison. Goblin actually smiled at this one, he liked its spunk.

"You shall be called Riot."

Finally, he neared the green one. It only looked back at him and then lashed out with its tendrils, denting and bending the steel bars of its prison.

"Lasher."

All five symbiotes surrounded their leader, drawn by the power of his gloved hand.

"Now my children, I want you all to meet your "brother". But you must play mean when you see him." The Goblin sneered as he opened the container with Venom and allowed it to cover him.

"HAHAHAHAH_**AHAHAHA**_**! Come on kids, let's go see Spiderman, I haven't seen him for weeks!" **He called as he hopped on his glider and the symbiotes followed him via web swinging, shrieking through the tunnels as they followed their "father".

* * *

_Streets of New York…_

The city streets were packed with cars, the sidewalks with people, but to him they looked small.

Spiderman was perched on a tall building with his Spider cycle underneath him, his right hand cranking the gas, hearing the rev of the engine.

**Hey guys, it's your friendly neighborhood me. I'm just testing out the upgrades Doc Connors put on the ol' Spider Cycle. He told me he put in a turbo engine so yeah…I'm excited, despite what I've been through recently.**

***Spidey rewinds time frame to a few weeks back***

**The Goblin had tried to goblinize all of New York, and after he was doing so well as the Iron Patriot.**

***Fast forwards clip to him fighting his goblinized team***

**But he went too far when he kidnapped **_**my **_**team and tried to add them to his goblin army. But thanks to Connors and SHIELD…**

***Fast forwards to him socking Goblin in his face, clip plays in background***

**We managed to stop his crazy scheme, but he disappeared before we could find him, and lately he's been relatively quiet.**

**That scares me.**

Spiderman was brought out of the recap when his phone went off, the caller ID showing that it was his best female friend Mary Jane Watson.

"Hello."

"Hey Pete! Just reminding you of movie night at Harry's tonight." She said.

**Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind.**

"You forgot, didn't you?" MJ deadpanned.

He only chuckled nervously.

"I swear, you would forget your head every day if it wasn't attached to your shoulders."

"MJ, I think I would notice if my head was gone."

***Peter's body stretches as he gets out of bed, and his head on the nightstand yawns***

"**Hey, don't leave yet!" The head calls but the body walks out of the room.**

Peter was brought back by the sound of his communicator going off.

"MJ, I have another call waiting."

"Then I'm off! Make sure you are there at 7, and don't be late this time. Bye Peter!"

He ended the call and then answered his communicator to show Doc Connor's face.

"Spiderman how's the new engine?"

"Let me show you."

Spiderman hopped on his cycle and revved the engine loudly. He drove off the building and made a web line, creating a tightrope that the bike drove across with breakneck speed.

He bunny hopped off the end of it and drove along the side of the adjacent building.

"I think it's working out just fine." He responded.

"Excellent! I need you to bring the cycle so I can see how the frame handles the new speed, run diagnostics that sort of thing."

"You got it Doc, one Spider cycle coming up!"

Peter drove up the wall and onto the roof nearing the drop point. However, he didn't know that he had an admirer watching in the distance, his long slimy tongue licking his chops.

He hovered on his glider and went off in the opposite direction; there was one final piece that was required for his plan to work.

* * *

_Oscorp Manison…_

Harry was getting everything ready for the movie night later on, and despite everything that was going on, he figured it would have been better to do something then to sit around moping and brooding.

He had been told the following day what his father had planned to do, and it took him awhile to register it. At first, his dad was simply too busy for him, then he wasn't around at all when he became the Goblin the first time. When Spiderman saved him, he was more caring, more of a father than he ever was before, and then a…super hero who only wanted to redeem himself, only for him to become a monster once again, and once again out of his life.

He had just gotten him back.

But he didn't blame Spiderman this time, despite what he can do; he's human for the most part. Harry was just glad his dad was stopped before he could set his mad plan in motion.

"Dad…I just want things to be normal again." He sighed sadly.

Harry shook himself out of it; he couldn't act like a sad sack now, he was having a party soon, a nice distraction from this mess called his family life.

"I'm going to have to get a lot food, who knows how many people MJ will invite. Next time, I'm doing the guest list."

* * *

_SHIELD Tricarrier…_

Spiderman had returned the Spider Cycle to Doc Connors and was now sitting along with this in the Briefing Room with the Director of SHIELD Nick Fury, they had just finished a training session.

"Team, you did good today so I'm going to let you go early."

The teens all cheered and shared high fives.

"But, I want you to be ready to go at a moments notice, the Goblin is still out there somewhere, and I have a feeling he'll make his move soon."

With that, Fury left the room.

"You and Harry seem cool now." Luke said, as they exited Court, now moving through the corridors.

"Yes, you have done well in maintaining balance between your two lives." Danny commented.

"Gee, thanks Confucius." Peter said.

"I figured Osborn would be brooding or something." Sam said, removing his helmet.

They just looked at him.

"Come on Sam, give Harry credit, his life isn't exactly full of sunshine and rainbows right now." Peter begged.

"Think about, this own dad tried to turn New York into New Goblin."

"Hey imagine that, the city so gross, they named it dos." Ava added. She turned and saw the boys all giving her looks.

"What?"

"Guys, my ears must be playing tricks on me, did Ava just crack a joke?" Peter asked, and they nodded. Ava blushed and looked away.

"I think Peter's rubbing off on her, next thing you know, they'll be smacking lips in the hallway at school." Sam laughed, now Peter blushed, but Ava's cheeks turned red with anger.

"Keep it up Buckethead and the only thing I'll be smacking is your face!" She shouted.

But Sam laughed again, "Aww, she called me Buckethead. Now who else calls me that? It's on the tip of my tongue…"

Ava hissed and her eyes turned green for a brief moment, causing Peter, Danny and Luke to back up slightly. Sam stopped laughing.

"I'llseeyouguyslatertonightbye!" Peter squeaked as he booked it out of the room, trying to ignore the screams that came from Sam.

* * *

_Neighborhood in Queens…_

Peter was about to reach his home when he noticed some commotion coming from the house across the street, there was large van with guys moving furniture out of it.

"New neighbors? I hope they aren't the peeping type, wouldn't want them noticing me leaving my house every night." He muttered as he neared his own front door.

But he heard laughing inside and multiple voices. He opened the door and saw his aunt with two people he had never seen before. The man was dark skinned and wore square framed glasses with a well-kept goatee. He wore a red plaid shirt with denim jeans and black shoes. The woman was a few shades lighter than her husband he assumed, she had a white top with a red skirt on. Several bracelets were on each wrist.

All the adults had wine glasses in their hands.

"Aunt May, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Oh Peter, this is Damien and Sierra Adams, they are moving in across the street." She responded gesturing to each one respectively.

Not wanting to be rude, Peter went in the living room and shook their hands.

"Peter good to meet you, your aunt has told us a lot about you." Damien said to him.

"I just hope she didn't show you my baby pictures, if you stick around that long." He responded with a grin, gaining laughter form the adults.

"Well, we plan on staying for a long time. I got offered a job out here that I couldn't pass up, we came from D.C."

"Oh Peter, they have a son around your age…I'm sorry, his name again?" Aunt May asked politely.

"Roman. He's getting his room set up in the new house or skyping with his friends. He took the move kinda hard." Sierra sighed.

"I'm sure there was a lot he had to leave behind." May said defensively.

The parents looked at each other, "Yes, he had a girlfriend, as well as his group of close friends. Those guys have been inseparable since they were kids" Damien chuckled solemnly.

There was silence for a while, until Peter spoke up.

"Aunt May, I'm going to Harry's now, I'll see you later." He said, leaving to change his clothes.

"Ok Peter, but do me one favor? On your way out, maybe stop to see Roman, introduce yourself."

Peter paused briefly.

"Sure." He replied, and he got a smile from his parents.

As he headed to his room, he thought about this kid, leaving everything you knew could be frightening, going into the unknown is never a fun thing to do; even when the unknown could reap great rewards. Like, let's say, joining the Avengers.

**Yeah, I still haven't given them my answer, but Cap said to take as much time as I needed…and I still need it.**

* * *

"So Bro, how's the Big Apple? Is it everything your mother said it was?"

"I don't know Baron, I just got here. I literally just finished setting up my computer so I could talk to you clowns."

A young man was sitting in his room, talking to a couple of his friends through Skype. He looked about eighteen, dark-skinned and he stood six feet tall and was well built, like a swimmer. He was currently wearing a black shirt with white sleeves and dark denim jeans. But his most exotic feature was the amethyst eyes he was born with.

Now the eyes darted back and forth, following the buzzing he had in his room for a few minutes now. He wanted to kill it, but he couldn't let his friends see him do it.

Or that's what he would have said not too long ago.

Roman picked up a pencil from his table and launched it at the fly, pinning it to the wall behind him.

He looked back at his screen and saw their stunned faces.

"Dude, it's been awhile since I've seen that. I still think its crazy that you were trained in marksmanship." Baron stated, getting a nod from his friend.

Baron was dark skinned like Roman; he had the standard dark brown eyes with black hair. Next to him was their friend Daryl, he was Caucasian with blue eyes and brown hair in a short Mohawk.

Roman mentally sighed; he didn't want them to know how he _really _got his marksmanship, so he fed them a bone that he was trained, but it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Heh, well it was for my own defense I guess." Roman replied, scratching the back of his head.

"But you guys texted me from the ride up, what did you want to talk about?"

They looked at each other.

"Ashley." They responded in stereo.

Roman didn't respond immediately, his mind swimming with excuses to not talk about her.

"I ain't talking about that now, not in the mood." Roman muttered quickly.

"Come on man! I know you two were close! Are you gonna try the long distance relationship or something?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl…"

"I would. That girl had been crazy about you since freshmen year." Baron added.

"…We broke up." Roman muttered softly, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Both boys asked.

"We broke up!" Roman yelled at them, their eyes widened in shock, as they felt his purple eyes burn holes through them. They had gone out since high school and were head over heels for each other.

They were also surprised at his reaction. Roman never lost his cool. He was solid as a rock.

"Rome…" Baron began.

"No, I'm not getting into it. I'll…I'll talk to you guys later tonight." He uttered sadly, as he closed the chat window and put the computer to sleep.

He walked away from the screen and sat on his new queen sized bed and stared at the floor, remembered the last time he saw and spoke with Ashley.

The tears…

The pain…

The betrayal that showed through her eyes...

He sighed with a shake in his voice, but he was shaken out of it by a knock on his door. He opened it to see a boy around his age with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue button down with a white shirt underneath, denim jeans and gray sneakers with black laces.

"What's up?' Roman asked carefully.

Peter was slightly taken aback by his violet eyes, but everything else about him was normal.

"Hey, I'm Peter Parker. I live across the street, just wanted to come by and say hi is all." He responded with a smile.

"Uh I'm Roman. I think my parents are with your aunt. Very sweet lady by the way." He said, leaning against the doorpost.

Neither of them said anything, eyes locked on each other.

"Look, I'm not really up for talking right now, you go to Midtown High right?"

He nodded.

"If you'd like, we can do this introduction then, I'm not in the "talkative" mood." He said, not even looking at him.

"Uh, sure. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Peter said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry dude, it ain't you, it's me." Roman said before closing the door in his face.

Peter only shrugged his shoulders and made his way to party central. But he didn't realize he was still being watched.

From inside his room, Roman was staring through the wall, his now white eyes following his form through the wall as he saw Peter left his house. He laid down on his bed, his eyes reverting back to their abnormal violet shade.

'_I probably could've handled that much better.'_

* * *

_Oscorp Mansion, 6:55 PM…_

"No way is that happening!" Ava spat as they turned the corner, the Oscorp building in view.

"Friendship is valuable, and while we value yours…you need to value one of the same gender." Danny answered.

"But I _so_ don't need a girlfriend, I'm not exactly a "girl" you know?" She responded.

The boys gave her a horrified look, but Peter was brave enough to step forward and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's see…long hair, lipstick, female assets. You're a girl! I'm sure of it." Peter responded pounding his fist in his open palm.

Ava growled at his joke, but a light blush crept on her face too. He basically just checked her out in front of everyone. But part of her didn't really mind…

"You know what I mean Parker, I can't talk about shopping or clothes or mani-pedis." She argued.

"Come on Ava! D's right, the only other woman you spent time with since being here was Pete's aunt and she doesn't really count." Luke added.

"Besides, you and MJ are in the same position anyway, she only hangs out with Parker and Harry, and you _both_ could use each other." Sam continued.

She was about to retort, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Pete's smile and she already felt her wall breaking down.

"Come on Ava, MJ means a lot to me, you're both my friends. And as your friend I'm telling you won't regret becoming her friend." He said.

***Chibi-Peter rides a wrecking ball that smashed through chibi-Ava's metal wall***

"So, she means _a lot_ to you does she, you like her or something?" Ava asked slyly, looking to get some ammo on him.

However, Sam was hoping that wasn't the case, he mentally glared at Peter.

"Pfft, what? It's not like that at all!" Peter responded holding his hands up.

Danny and Luke wanted to drop the conversation, but Sam being Sam found some ammo of his own.

"Whoa, sound's like someone is J-e-alous!" He accused, and Ava's cheeks grew even hotter, but it didn't hinder the glare she gave him.

"She's more like the sister I never had. Well, when we were twelve we decided to "get serious" and kissed but it didn't mean anything an-"

"Ugh fine!" She yelled when they entered the lobby, getting the attention of the receptionist, when she saw Peter she waved them up.

"I'll…I'll do it." She muttered.

"Aw thanks, you're awesome!" Peter said, patting her shoulder again as they got in the elevator. Ava's skin still felt warm where Peter had touched her.

'_Don't over think it Ava, it's nothing.'_

When the gang finally arrived Harry and MJ were already there, MJ was wearing her usual outfit, as was Harry. There was several bowls of various snacks and there were three video game systems lined up in front of the monstrous T.V.

"Glad you guys could make it." Harry said, sharing a fist bump with Pete and the others, he shook hands with Ava though. MJ came over and shared a hug with everyone.

"So I see the video games, you looking to get beat Osborn?" Luke said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey what happened to movie night?" Ava asked, not the least bit interested in watching them play video games.

"Not all the guests are here, might as well have the boys get gaming out of their systems now." MJ said from the table.

"Anyway, I fired up the Wii, who's up for a little SSBB?" He challenged, pointing to the Wii system and the four Gamecube controllers. Danny, Sam and Luke immediately took their positions, and looked toward Harry and Peter.

"Go get 'em Har, you know I'm not that good at this game anyway." Peter stated. Harry took fourth player while Peter was a spectator, barking commands at certain characters.

Mary Jane was sitting at the snack table in the kitchen, lazily spinning a bowl of chips around. Ava winced slightly and turned to Peter, who met her gaze and shooed her towards MJ.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." Ava said to the red head.

"I'd enjoy it better if I actually got to play the game. But they always commandeer it." She sighed.

"Sam, use Wolf's Side smash!"

"Shut up, I know Parker!"

Ava turned back to her, "You play those games?"

"Call it a guilty pleasure I guess, I blame those two though." She replied, pointing two fingers at Harry and Peter, who cheered at Harry's win.

A subtle knock on the door alerted the girls but the boys were into their next match.

"MJ, can you get the door?" Harry asked, but he immediately groaned as Luke knocked out his Samus with his own Ike.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door, "Jeez, what took you guys? Ava and I are outnumbered here!"

She opened it wider and two newcomers walked in. One had long blonde hair with a black headband on; she wore a white button down top with olive pants and black shoes. The other girl had strawberry blond locks; she wore glasses that showed chocolate orbs. She wore a red sweater with denim jeans and Chuck Taylor's.

Harry paused the game and the rest of the boys paid attention.

"Everyone, Gwen Stacy and Jessica Jones." MJ announced, pointing to each one respectively.

"Luke Cage." MJ introduced. He waved casually.

"Danny Rand."

He bowed lightly to them.

"Sam Alexander."

He smiled.

"Harry Osborn."

He walked over and shook their hands.

"Peter Parker."

"What's up?" He greeted.

"And Ms. Lonely over there is Ava Ayala."

Ava waved from the snack table.

Jessica looked over and saw the game controllers.

"What happened to movie night?" She parroted.

"It was only postponed until everyone got here. But everyone's here so…" MJ trailed off, looking at the boys all huddled around the TV.

"Come on Mary! Just one more game." Sam pleaded.

She sighed at his desperation, while Peter snorted at it. But then an idea popped into her head.

"Alright Sam, one more game…" She began and Sam pumped his fist.

"But…the four girls are going to play it." She finished with a smile, causing Gwen and Ava to quirk her eyebrows, but Jessica didn't seem to mind the condition.

"Do you guys even know how to play?" Luke asked.

"Jess and I dabbled. And I'm sure you guys can walk Ava and Gwen through it." MJ countered.

"Move over boys." Jess said, sitting down next to Luke Cage and gestured for his controller. He smirked as he handed it to her.

'_Girl's got some attitude.' _He thought.

Gwen sat down next to Danny, who held his controller out to her, "Don't worry, I'll guide you through it."

MJ plopped down beside Sam and snatched his controller out of his hand; she then patted him on the cheek softly.

"It's ok Sam." She pouted at him.

Ava found herself moving over to the living area, thoughts of beating up Mary Jane Watson moving through her mind. She didn't like video games; she felt they were a waste of time.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because you love me." MJ responded cheekily.

Ava sat next to Peter, who put the controller in her hands. The feel of it felt so foreign to her.

**I know, I'm loving this too. Here's what I'm pretty sure Ava would be doing to video games if she could.**

***Chibi-Tiger gathers all the systems she can find. Chibi male heroes run excitedly to them.***

***Tiger pulls mallet out of nowhere and manically laughs as she mashes to the pile to pieces, while the boys watch. Chbi-Nova breaks down in tears, while the others shield their eyes***

"Now I know it's scary the first time, but you'll learn to like it." Peter said in a mock consoling tone.

"Not gonna happen Parker." She retorted before moving her cursor over the characters, none of them appealing to her. Gwen had chosen Pikachu, saying it was cute. Jess had picked Samus, her "number one girl" according to her. MJ had chosen Zelda.

"Wanna pick a character _today _Ava?" Sam blurted, only to get a smack to the head by MJ.

"Ava, pick Lucario." Peter suggested, moving her cursor to the Aura Pokémon. Ava shrugged and clicked the A button.

"Lu-cario!" The game announced.

"Alright ladies, it's go time!" Harry said, choosing Final Destination for their first match ironically.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Roman was sitting at the dinner table with his parents, slowly eating the meatloaf sandwich in his clutches. His parents shared a look.

"Son, I know that this move was tough on you. But don't look so down." His father started.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then why are you still eating? You normally finish your dinner in seconds, especially meatloaf." Sierra chuckled.

Roman put the sandwich down and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it about Baron or Daryl?" His father asked further.

"Or Ashley?" Sierra added, and that got their son to flinch.

"Roman, you know she didn't mean what she said right? She was angry, she was sad."

"But didn't she understand it was hard for me too?"

"To be fair, _you _broke up with _her_. She feels she's the victim." His mother said.

"Give her time son, give her time." Damien added, grabbing his plate. But he grabbed the sandwich and finished it quickly.

"Maybe I'll need some time too." He muttered, before heading up to his room and shutting the door behind him.

He stared at his ceiling, and then looked toward the dartboard he had set up on the door. He sat up and grabbed the darts off of his desk and one by one, nailed the bulls eye every time. The last one he lobbed in the air, and it managed to sneak its way into the bull's eye through the other darts.

"For some reason, doing that always calms me down." He sighed happily. Then he turned to the pencil that pinned the fly. He ripped the pencil from the wall, threw the fly away, and cleaned the pencil before putting it back in the holder on his desk. He grabbed his iPod and after scrolling through his music he found the right song.

"Every time…the moon shines and they come alive…yeah! Every time…the moon shines and they come alive...yeah!" He sang along.

* * *

_At the Oscorp Building…_

"Ava, use the Aura Sphere!"

"Agh! Peter, I know!"

"Mary, sidestep dodge! Press L and Down on the stick!"

"Sam, I played this game before!"

Needless to say the movie didn't happen, they had played Super Smash Bros Brawl the whole night, even the girls were getting into it. The final match ended between Ava, who was getting used to Lucario's play style, and MJ who had now transformed Zelda into Sheik and was using her superior speed to add damage.

However, Peter and Sam were getting hyped up more than their respective "students", each trash-talking the other. The rest of the group rooting for both combatants.

MJ had just got off Sheik's up smash and Lucario sailed off the screen.

"I don't believe it, she didn't have that much damage." Peter said in disbelief.

"Ha! Believe it Parker, believe that my girl just won!" Sam said, mocking Peter.

MJ smiled at Sam's remark, she kind of liked the sound of that. However, that smile became open in disbelief as Lucario slowly floated down to the platform.

"Ava! You're still in it!" Jess shouted.

Both girls quickly picked their controllers back up and continued the brawl. Eventually an item appeared, a very colorful item that floated all over the screen.

**Scene is now in slow-motion…**

"Get the smash ball!" Pete and Sam shouted in stereo.

Everyone's eyes widened, all pointing toward the TV.

Both characters jumped toward the ball, and even though Sheik was faster, her strikes didn't break it. But one strike from the Aura Pokémon broke it and that Ava slammed her thumb on the B button.

Lucario moved to the background and fired the aura beam, sending Sheik off screen and to her death.

**Scene is in regular motion…**

"Game!" The game announced, "This game's winner is…Lucario!"

"Yes!" Ava cheered, throwing her fist up, fully in the moment.

MJ hung her head in defeat, but smiled and shared a high five with Ava.

'Take that Alexander, Watson!" Peter said, putting his arm around Ava's shoulders, getting her to blush.

"Enjoy this win Parker, Ayala! This was only one of many battles!" Sam vowed, putting an arm around MJ.

MJ giggled that their competitiveness, but the Latina only rolled her eyes.

"Um, who said we would play again?" Ava asked, taking Peter's arm off her, despite secretly not minding the feeling.

"Oh come on, you had fun, and you know it!" MJ smiled, not falling for her act.

"One more game Ayala…unless you're scared."

That got Ava's attention, she turned to Mary Jane, the rest of the guests waiting with bated breath for her response.

**Oh boy, MJ has no idea what she brought out of Ava, but I'll tell you the results of this challenge next time.**

* * *

I kinda suck, don't I? Having Peter leave you with that nasty cliffhanger. Well, you know the drill since authors say it all the time...Read and Review. Let me knwo what you think so I can do better in the next chapter and future stories to come.

GET'EM is Gone...


	2. Meet The Family

Ayyye! Here I am with the second chapter folks! I see that I got more love on this first chapter than the last one, so yeah for me!

So Ima answer reviews now:

**latinoheat 151: **I already talked with you

**jazzybizzle: **God, you are just crushing me with your praise right now. Can't...take...much more!

**ArtemisBAMF1218: **I'm glad that you're glad, and I feel you. I only like OC stories if they are done right, but I'm glad you like Roman, I like him too lol.

**sport21: **Thank you, and some readers don't like them. But I was just trying to be cheeky with it, I think cliffhangers are great myself

**The Night Hunter: **Thanks bud, and no promises about Carnage, dude's a savage for a reason...he can't be controlled, even Silver Surfer couldn't fight him...just saying.

**fangirl7287: **Yes ma'am, I will keep writing.

**SIRJMAN95: **Glad you dig it, and now I got another girl in mind besides Jessica Drew, one I never thought of but could be very viable.

So that's that. Now as I mentioned, the pairing has changed on Roman, not giving anything away, but you can guess. **Hint:** She was an agent of **S****.H.I.E.L.D** in the comics at one point.

Please enjoy the fruits of my labor now.

* * *

Everything Has A Price

Ch. 2

_Monday, 7:55 AM…_

"God, I'm hungry. Hey Ed, let's stop by Maria's for some breakfast." The cop suggested as they did the usual patrol around the city.

"Yeah sure, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, although this time the wife made some diet crap, so I'm glad I did." Ed replied.

"Haha, well I'll be sure to eat some extra steak and eggs for you."

As they pulled up to Maria's they saw the diner had been trashed and that some clown in a yellow and purple costume was stuck in a web.

"Heh, bonjour authorities, nice day today non?" He spoke in a French accent.

"Batroc? Looks like you ran into a certain wallcrawler." Ed laughed, getting out of his car.

"Man, the Bugle's wrong about this guy, Spidey's made our jobs a hell of a lot easier." The other cop laughed.

"All right, I _gotta_ stop this whole "being late for everything" thing." Peter sighed as he swung through the concrete jungle.

**Although this time, it was that leaping bozo Batroc's fault, he was stealing from the breakfast joint I was at. All I wanted was a breakfast burrito, and not only did I **_**not**_** get it, I had to fight hungry.**

Spiderman looked at the watch on his phone and saw he had two minutes to get to class, he mentally sighed.

**Why do I even bother?**

* * *

_Midtown High, 8:00 AM…_

"Hey, where's Peter?" Ava asked as her and Luke walked out of their homeroom.

"You know him Ava, he's always late, no matter what it is." Luke responded with a chuckle.

Sam found them and caught what Luke had said.

"I don't know why you're so concerned about him, you never worried about him before…so what changed?" Sam added with a smile of his own, getting a glare from the Latina.

"If you don't let that go Sam, I swear I'm gonna…" She began, holding her fist up.

Just before she could finish her threat, one of the teachers closed in on their position. Her face was caked with make-up and her power suit did no favors for her "robust" figure.

"Is there a problem here Miss Ayala, Mr. Alexander?" The large woman asked.

"No Ms. Johnson, there's no problem at all." Sam said, with a big smile. The teacher eyed them before shooing them off to class.

"Guys!"

All three turned around to see Peter jogging toward them; he had some sweat rolling down his face.

"Before you guys say anything, I had to deal with Batroc this morning getting my breakfast." He huffed as they kept on walking.

"Batroc made you sweat? You getting soft us Parker?" Sam questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sweating because I had to book it to get here on time."

"And yet, you _didn't _get here on time." Ava pointed out with a smirk, getting a frown from Peter.

Ava opened the door to her first class Algebra; she held the door open as Peter walked in.

"Shouldn't we reverse the roles here?" He asked.

She just quirked an eyebrow, "I can't hold the door open for a guy?"

"Well…"

"Are you implying that because I'm a girl, you _have _to open the door for me?"

"…Yeah?"

Ava just pushed him inside and closed the door.

"Those two should just get married and get it over with." Luke said as he and Sam continued toward their history class.

"I know right."

Luke just stared him down, "Now I know you ain't talking, you're the last one who should be giving them grief. We _all_ know you have a thing for Ms. Watson."

"Pfft, what you are talking about? Sam Alexander falls for no one!" He declared.

Luke quirked an eyebrow, "Ha! Believe it Parker, believe that _my girl_ just won!" He parroted in a mocking tone, as he walked on.

"I was into the match! Don't walk away from me!"

* * *

When Peter and Ava reached their seats, they were surprised to see Principal Coulson aka Agent Coulson of SHIELD.

"What's going on?" Peter whispered.

"I have no idea." Ava responded.

"I heard that we might be getting a new student." MJ whispered from behind Ava. "Good, now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce a new student that came from Washington D.C., he transferred from Woodrow Wilson High School, Roman Adams."

The door opened and a young man entered, his wardrobe consisted of all dark colors. He wore a dark gray shirt underneath an open black letterman jacket with gray sleeves and white trim. He had dark gray pants on with white Air force 1's. He took his hat off to show his hair, cut into a fade design. However, he heard gasps when people saw his eyes.

He stood at the front of the class and raised his eyebrows quickly at Peter.

"What's up everyone?" He greeted.

"I'm going to get this over with now. My eyes are due to a genetic mutation when I was born, simple as that. I'm not weird, I don't have powers, it's just a mutation." He explained, and everyone seemed to accept it.

"Mr. Adams, please find a seat and Mr. Lee can start the class." Principal Coulson concluded before leaving the room. Roman sat down in front of Peter.

"Ok class, turn in your books to last night's homework, and we will go over it together before I have you turn it in. Obviously, you're excused Roman, and I'll give you a couple days to submit it."

He nodded.

While the teacher droned, Roman's mind wandered to the conversation he had with his mother before school.

_Flashback, earlier this morning…_

_Roman was in his mother's car, the ride was silent though._

"_Roman, I don't have to tell you what I'm about to tell you do I?" She asked, breaking the silence._

"_Nope, I got it Ma, don't use my powers unless the guy deserves it." He answered._

_But he cried in pain as she jokingly pulled on his ear, "Wise guy."_

_She continued the drive, eventually seeing the school coming into view, the crowds of teenagers flowing into the doors. Roman saw them too, and despite his calm demeanor, his heart was pounding a bit._

_But he relaxed when his mom held his hand, "Aw, is my little baby afraid?" she cooed at him._

"_Can it!" He responded, but she knew he didn't mean it._

_He scoffed and got out of the car, he gave her a wave and walked through the crowd._

_Flashback end… _

"Psst, Roman!"

The new guy snapped out of it and turned his eyes to the voice, which belonged to Peter.

"Word of warning, don't space out in this class, Mr. Lee has a habit of targeting the daydreamers."

Roman then looked at Mr. Lee, who was busy writing on the board.

"Thanks for the warning." He whispered back, but mentally he sighed.

'_This is bush league, I've already studied at my old school.'_

His mind continued to wander, still thinking about his now ex-girlfriend. After a night of sleep, he was now thinking clearly. He realized she had a right to be upset; he didn't even want to try the long distance relationship.

But what she had called him…the one word that he was always sensitive about ever since he was a child. She _knew _he hated that word with a passion.

In his mind, there was no excuse for that.

"-dams, Mr. Adams?"

He snapped out of it and saw Mr. Lee looking at him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Adams, now could you solve this simple equation?" Mr. Lee asked, tapping his chalk on the board.

Peter sighed inwardly, he warned him not to space out.

He only had to look for a second; it was a simple equation to him.

"X equals seventeen." He responded.

Mr. Lee's eyes widened, as well most of the other students. Even Peter and Ava were impressed with the swiftness of his answer.

"V-Very good Roman. Now how did you solve it?"

'_It's his class, shouldn't he know how to do it?' _He growled in his head.

"I simply did all the problems in the parentheses first, then multiplied the two sums and divided the answer by the bottom number. Order of operations." He responded.

Roman felt all the eyes on him, and he only scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What can I say? Math was always my favorite subject."

"Ok class, back to the homework…" Mr. Lee called, gaining their attention.

As he went on, Peter would sneak some looks at Ava as they were doing work, he would simply look at her, Ava would catch his look and speed up thinking he was ahead of her on the assignment.

Everything was always a competition between Ava and Peter, ever since Taskmaster had posed as a gym teacher and tried to discover his secret identity. And it was funny how she didn't compete with the others. She didn't have strength contests with Luke, she didn't try to out kung fu Danny, or even out cook Sam; it was him and only him she tried to out do.

**Please tell me I'm not crazy and you see it too.**

"Mr. Parker, you won't get your work done if you keep staring at Ms. Ayala." Mr. Lee said out loud, causing numerous giggles and snickers. Ava just looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, Peter just slid down in his seat with flushed cheeks. Ava went back to her work, hiding the slight color in her cheeks as well.

"Yes, Mr. Lee." He muttered.

"Awh, you two are so cute." MJ whispered between them. Peter groaned as he sank further and Ava glared at her.

Roman leaned over Peter's desk, "Some advice, don't let it show that it bothers you. I went through this at my old school." He whispered before getting to his work.

Peter sat right up and shared a look with Ava, who quickly averted her gaze to her paper.

**He makes it sound so easy.**

Before he knew the bell rang and the students released, I mean excused.

"Man, Mr. Lee is brutal. He had no qualms about embarrassing you guys huh?" MJ asked.

Peter noticed that Roman was looking around aimlessly with a piece of paper in his hand. Then he realized he had a perfect way to avoid the conversation.

"Roman looks like your having some trouble!" He called to him, ignoring MJ's comment.

The new blood walked over to him and handed him his schedule, as well as a piece of paper with his locker number and combination.

"Alright, looks like you have English next with me and Harry. And your locker is next to mine as well." Peter said, and Roman nodded.

Ava took the schedule and gave it a gander; "You have P.E. with us too."

The group led Roman to his locker and he successfully opened it and put his stuff away. Before they knew it, the bell rang, ordering them to get to class.

"See ya later Parker, and good luck to you Roman." Ava said, leaving with MJ to their next class.

"So, I actually wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't exactly myself." Roman admitted, as he closed his locker.

"Dude, water under the bridge. I've had my bad days too."

"Oh Puny Parker!" A voice sang.

Both boys looked to see a larger teen closing in on them, his fist clenched in his palm. Peter groaned but Roman narrowed his eyes.

"Say Flash, you mind if we don't do Locker Knocker time today? We have a new student." Peter offered with a nervous grin.

Flash looked Roman over and scoffed, "Listen up loser, cuz I'm only going to say this once. I'm king of this school, so what I say goes, understand?"

"Really? I thought the principal made the rules, your school is weird Peter." He whispered to him

"Hm wise guy huh? Pay attention, cuz this is what will happen to you if you cross me."

Flash grabbed Peter roughly and shoved him into his own locker, slamming the door in his face. The jock bellowed with laughter as he walked away. Roman stared him down and opened the locker leading Peter out.

"Bullies…I hate bullies." Roman growled.

"You always let him do you like that?"

Peter shrugged, "Eh you get used to it, it used to be a lot worse actually."

But Roman stared at Flash's retreating form, but Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, he's been doing it for years. Come on, we gotta get to English."

Roman reluctantly followed him to their next class. But a grin cracked his face.

Maybe he could do something subtle…

* * *

_Lunch…_

Peter moved from the lunch line to his table, but he saw that fewer seats were filled than usual; Harry was in his assigned seat, as well as Sam, Danny and Luke. But there was something off; he didn't see his female companions there.

"Mind if I follow you?"

He turned around to see Roman behind him with a brown paper bag. He noticed his nervous grin.

**Yeah, lunchtime is always brutal for new students and first-timers. Roman hasn't been anything but nice so the least I could do introduce him to some of the **_**good **_**folk around here. And between you and me…he's better off with me than with the Silver Surfers or the Hulks.**

**And for those who didn't get that reference, watch my first episode.**

Peter and Roman sat down at their table.

"Man Pete, it's like you gained a second shadow." Harry said, smiling at Roman.

"Well I'm dark enough, make me two-dimensional and I'm all set." He chuckled and Luke laughed. (**AN: **For the record, I'm black so I'm fine making this joke, sorry if I offend anyone else though)

"So I notice the girls aren't here, did Sam do something to piss them off?" Peter asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"I haven't seen them so far…oh there they are!" Luke said, pointing over Roman's shoulder.

They all turned and saw Ava heading toward them with her tray in hand, but then MJ came and grabbed her shoulder, wagged her finger at her and pulled her away to the table behind them. Ava looked back to them, specifically Peter and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um…what was that about?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is better than mine."

* * *

Ava was about to ask what was going on, until she saw the table she was being pulled to. It was the familiar faces of Gwen and Jessica, but there was another girl there. She had blonde hair with flawless skin, which fit her since she was all dolled up, definitely one of the "popular" girls. She was surfing through Instagram on her iPhone.

"What's up ladies? I brought a newcomer into the sisterhood." She joked.

Ava gave Gwen and Jess a smile, but didn't know how to greet the other girl.

She didn't want to disturb her needless surfing.

MJ noticed this, "Ahem."

The blonde was still focused on her phone.

"AHEM!"

Still nothing.

MJ sighed and snatched the girl's phone away, "Hey!" She pouted.

"No no no! You can have this back after lunch, now welcome our new guest." She said, gesturing to Ava who had now sat down.

Liz gave her a questioning look until she noticed the Latina sitting across from her.

"Oh hi, didn't see you there!"

"Duh." Jessica muttered, and Liz shot her a look.

"Liz, do you ever think you have a problem with your phone addiction?"

"Honey, an addiction is when you stand outside in the freezing cold waiting for Macy's to open. An addiction is eating the same food for a week straight. I'm _not _addicted." She huffed.

"Sure." She responded, holding the "r" for a bit.

"Speaking of food, my Dad got a coupon for the Cheesecake Factory, I'm thinking we could go on Saturday, have a girl's night." Gwen piped up from her seat.

At the word "cheesecake" Jess began to drool slightly. She wasn't one of those girls that didn't watch what she ate; she could eat anything and not gain a pound.

"How'd he get that?" Mj asked.

"He got it for being on the force for so long, but he's not a fan of the place, so he gave it to me. "Invite your friends" I believe his exact words were."

"Great, but changing the subject. What do you guys know about the new guy?" Liz asked, looking at him from their table.

"Roman? Not much, he's good at math and he has purple eyes." Ava said.

"I'm good at it too. Him, plus me, times X amount of dates, equals a great time. And I think purple might become my favorite color." She said, cradling her head with her hand, admiring his amethyst orbs.

"Lizzy has a crush! Lizzy has a crush!" MJ sang.

"Liz has a what?" Harry asked from their table.

Liz reached over and punched MJ's arm, smiling all the while.

"Hey Puny Parker!"

"Oof."

The girls turned around to see Peter with his face in his food, and the hand on Flash Thompson palming his head.

"Enjoy your meal! Ha!"

He saw the glares her received from Harry, Luke and even Sam. Roman's eyes bored into him. Luke stood up from his seat and went eye to eye with him. However, Danny held him back.

"At ease friend." He stated calmly. Harry gave his napkin to Peter as he wiped his face.

Ava glared and Liz rolled her eyes, her ex-boyfriend could be so stupid. What did she ever see in him?

"And you used to date him." Jess chimed in, shaking her head.

Roman was still grilling Flash as he walked back to his table, his buddies congratulating him. But a thought found its way into his brain.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his banana peel and watched the feet of the jock. As Peter looked up, he thought he saw Roman's eyes flash white for a second before he threw the peel, just as Flash was about to step.

**Did you see that? Nah, must've been the light playing tricks on me.**

He unknowingly stepped and slipped on the peel, falling on his butt. The cafeteria roared in laughter and Flash was red in the face. He whirled around and everyone stopped laughing.

"Who…threw it?" He growled.

And the sheep pointed to Parker's table, but no one in particular. As Flash slowly walked to their table, everyone was thinking what to do. They didn't want to throw the new guy under the bus, but on the other hand, that was very impressive aim.

And it was also funny.

"Mr. Thompson, is there a problem here?" A voice asked that made Flash flinch.

Principal Coulson was staring right at him and quirked an eyebrow when their eyes met.

"No, Principal Coulson, no problem here." He said through clenched teeth as he turned around and went back to his table.

As everyone went back to their food, all the guys at Peter's table looked at Roman, who avoided eye contact with all of them.

"Nice aim." Sam whispered to him and he nodded with a grin.

Peter caught Ava's glance and he could only shrug in response as she mouthed, "How did he do that?"

"So who's excited for P.E. next period?" He asked.

* * *

_Later…_

The final bell tolled, telling students to leave for the day. Peter, Harry and Roman walked through the double and began the walk, it was a nice day so they opted for it, despite Roman's excitement when Harry told me he could've had a limo pick them up.

"I'm just sayin', why didn't we take the limo? I've never been in one! Does it have the fancy cup holders, little TV's that drop from the roof?"

Harry laughed at his enthusiasm, "Next time man, I promise."

Peter was glad that all of his friends seemed to like Roman; he seemed to rub everyone the right way.

"Parker!"

Peter and Harry groaned as they recognized Flash's voice, but what they didn't know was the three other guys he had with him. Harry winced at the pain that was coming, and Roman didn't like the odds that he saw.

Peter sighed, **"And this is why I don't respond to bullies. I can't really blame Roman for what he did; he was only trying to help me. This is what would happen if I could use my powers…**

***Peter standing on the unconscious bodies in a Captain Morgan pose, while Harry and Roman clap for him***

**Sometimes, I wish I could…but I can't.**

"I still owe you for that prank in the cafeteria. Not sure exactly who did it, but since I got you three here, might as well send a message to the weasel who did it."

His three buddies laughed darkly behind him, cracking their knuckles, pounding their fists etc.

While they were closing in, Peter's Spider Sense blared in his head, which puzzled him since Flash wasn't really a threat per say.

However, there was a speeding armored car heading right for them.

"Everyone scatter!" Peter ordered and they all moved out of the way of the armored car that grazed the curb.

"Baron did warn me of New York drivers." Roman said, dusting himself off. He helped Harry up but Peter was gone. Flash and his goons also recovered and closed in on them.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you fight?"

"…Not really."

He sighed, "Then let's run!"

So they did.

Spiderman rode by them on his cycle.

**Hey, I'm not a bad person for leaving them alone, watch as soon as I unfreeze here and stop that armored truck, I'll have their back, I promise.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the armored car was still breaking most of the traffic laws. The driver looked like he was covered in padding. The padding was yellow and he wore a red vest on top with matching boots. On his hands were silver gauntlets.

"Yeehaw! I got me the long haul!" He yelled in a southern accent.

However the sound of an engine caught his attention, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Spiderman on his Spider Cycle.

"Aw dang! The Spider came to ruin my heist." He said, as he tried to lose him.

Spidey was on his trusty cycle, slowly gaining on the runaway armored car, weaving in and out of the traffic.

"I know New York drivers are bad, but this is _bad_!"

He treated the next car like a ramp, launching himself in the air and the cycle was now in front of the armored car. Spiderman fired a web-line and it connected dead on.

"Time to get this bug off mah windshield."

The thief then stuck his arm out the window and fired some kind of sonic blast that made Spidey falter a bit.

"Energy beams? I hate energy beams! They always destroy the cycle." He whined. He kept weaving out of the path of the attacks.

The web line was still attached so he swerved and caused the car to deviate just enough to crash into a telephone pole.

Spidey pulled the cycle over and stared as the driver's door was blown off of its hinges and sent flying. Then the would-be thief jumped out of the car, his gauntlets vibrating with energy.

"Who are you supposed to be? The evil Pillsbury doughboy?" He asked.

"I'm the Shocker!" He roared as he fired a blast, but Spiderman avoided it. With every blast the Shocker threw at him, Spiderman had a counter for it.

**Shocker? Shouldn't that be a lame pun that Electro would say?**

"Those gloves are getting annoying!" He shouted, as he put the Cycle on autopilot and swung towards him, while the Cycle ran toward him as well.

"A frontal attack? Ha! How's about a SHOCKER!" He hollered.

He shoved the gauntlets into the concrete, sending vibrations through the ground, knocking the cycle off course, while the vibrations in the air knocked Spidey off course, the cycle crashed while the wall crawler landed on his feet, but was dazed from the blast, which gave Shocker the opening to drill him with a blast to the chest, sending him into a building.

Shocker chased after him and found him amidst the collateral damage. Spiderman's ears were ringing as he was pulled from the rubble.

"Well, looks like I squashed the bug." Shocker said, satisfied with his work.

"I have something to say about that."

Before he knew it, Spiderman came to and blinded him with webbing and then he felt himself being kicked into a nearby wall. Spiderman brushed himself off as White Tiger came into his view.

"Just once could you be on time for training? Is that too much to ask?" She sighed.

"I don't know, why don't you ask all the villains I fight, especially the Michelin tire mascot over there." He said, pointing to the now enraged Shocker. He roared as he fired at the heroes, pushing them out the building.

"This it for Spiderman? Your stories are greatly exaggerated." Shocker gloated as he charged up his gauntlets and fired another vibration wave; Spidey and Tiger avoided it and slowly began to close in as they kept avoiding energy blasts.

Unknown to both parties, five people with trench coats slowly made their way to the battle, each with a dark shade of a particular color; yellow, orange, blue, purple and green.

"Remember the plan Father gave us?" One of them said.

"Yes." The rest replied.

Spiderman was the first to close in on him and he tagged him with a web-line, "Shocky, you realize you'll have to clean up the mess you made?" He grunted as he tugged the criminal towards White Tiger, who met him halfway with a flying kick to the face.

_**KO!**_

Shocker hit the ground hard and wasn't moving.

"All right, let's book before the boys in blue get here, I _really _don't feel like doing any paperwork like last time."

"Hey, we were doing something nice for you that _one _time." Tiger responded.

The group with trench coats slowly closed in on them, their clothes actually coming alive and sprouting tendrils.

"Yeah, and how _nice_ was that prank Sam pullllllllled..."

Tiger watched as Spiderman was heaved into the air by a yellow tendril and driven back down into the pavement, leaving him in a splattered position.

Then she saw some blunt object come at her, and she successfully dodged it, but she wasn't ready for the thick tendril that hit her, leaving a welt she would feel in the morning.

She ended next to Spiderman, who was still in a heap but was coming to.

"Ugh, my Spider sense didn't get the license plate of that plane that picked me up and dropped me off." He groaned.

"**Oh I got it right here, S-C-R-E-A-M." **A morphed voice bellowed above them.

Spiderman narrowed his eyes but then recognize the venomized voice as one person.

"No…not now."

"**Yes…right now Spiderman!"**

Both Spiderman and White Tiger were on their feet as the Goblin descended toward them, fully clothed in the Venom symbiote.

"And don't forget my children." He said, gesturing to the five people wearing the trench coats. Only thing was the coats were now morphing into costumes, each human was becoming a symbiote.

"Oh my god…" Tiger gasped, as the symbiotes rose, each one having its characteristic. The yellow one had tendril like hair, the purple one had acid dripping from its mouth, burning holes in the pavement.

The orange and blue symbiotes were sporting their weapons of choice, sharp and blunt respectively and the green one had barbed tendrils coming out of his back.

"**Spiderman, meet your family! My own creations, just as you were!" **Venom-Goblin bellowed as all six formed a tight circle around them.

"Yipes." He squeaked to himself

***Red curtain closes as Angel-Chibi Spidey and Evil-Chibi Spidey are sitting in a movie theatre.***

"**You serious? It was just getting good!" Good Chibi Spidey whined.**

"**When I find the guy who ended this here, I'm going to give him a piece of my fist!" Evil Spidey said, throwing his popcorn at the curtain.**

***An usher walks on stage with a sign that reads, "Coming Soon."**

"**It better be." He grumbled.**

* * *

So...talk to me. Was it good? Did it suck? Are there things I could've done better? Speak your mind to me through those precious reviews, also the favs and subscriptions as well, those warm my heart too.

I'm not going to give a specific time frame anymore, cuz I always overshoot it. So it'll come when it comes, but when it comes...it will be awesome.

GET'EM is Gone!


	3. FUBAR

Wow, it has been a hell of a long time! Sorry guys, I've been crazy busy and there was a time that I wasn't in the writing mood. But here it is, Chapter 3.

Gonna get right to it:

**sport21: Thanks man!**

**fangirl7287: Glad you like it, and thanks, I found it appropriate for him to come in.**

**SIRJMAN95: Thanks and I haven't thought about that actually, but now it's a definite thought.**

**ArtemisBAMF1218: Thanks and I remember your suggestion, I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere.**

**latinoheat151: Glad you enjoyed Shocker's appearance, and the symbiotes are out to play now.**

**jazzybizzle: Didn't know you were black too lol. And if the ending scared you, wait till you read this chapter.**

**The Night Hunter: I promise you that Carnage will make an appearance eventually...that's all I'll say for now.**

Okay boys and girls. Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter will be worth it.

* * *

Everything Has A Price

Ch.3

Spiderman and White Tiger were back to back now, the symbiote family slowly crawling to close them in, literally licking their chops.

"Heh, this looks like a horrible zombie movie, the heroes are cornered, waiting their impending doom." Spidey said nervously.

"Now's not the time for jokes Web-Head."

Venom-Goblin was hanging back, simply watching the show that would commence soon. From his standpoint, his "children" were complete successes, all five of them.

If they took out Spiderman and his team, then the sky would be the limit for them.

Scream launched at them first, using her hair to try and grab one of them. Tiger dodged and clawed at it, trying to give her a bad haircut, but the "hair" simply regenerated.

"**You shall share the fate of our brother." **Scream hissed at Tiger. Tiger simply fell into her stance and charged the symbiote. She leapt at her with a flying kick but Lasher intercepted her and dropped her with his barbed tendrils.

Tiger immediately went to her communicator, but it was in the grip of Lasher, who crushed it before she could call for backup.

"**Your friends cannot save you now." **Lasher hissed sinisterly.

"Uh Spidey, a little help would be nice." Tiger said, using a kip-up to kick Lasher in the face, then cut more of Scream's hair before evading both of them.

"About that Tiger…kinda busy at the moment." He responded, as he quickly ducked a blow from Riot, and he was grazed by a quick strike from Phage, tearing his costume but barely breaking his skin.

Agony came up from behind and connected with a strike to the back, knocking Spiderman over, but he landed in a handstand position and launched up into the air and webbed Agony, then threw her into Phage and Riot. But Riot grabbed the web line and yanked Spiderman towards them.

"Tazer Webs, tazer webs, tazer webs!" Spidey cried as he pushed the button, shocking the group of symbiotes, stunning them long enough to give him a solid landing, only to meet the pumpkin bomb of one Venom-Goblin, but he narrowly avoided it with his spider sense, but it didn't detect the hard strike from Riot, skipping him like a stone on the pavement.

**Why is my spider-sense not working on these guys? It just worked on the Goblin, but there's something about the symbiotes that doesn't trigger it.**

Spiderman dodged a wild swipe from Phage and a kick from Agony and grabbed her by the leg, but she spewed acid on his arm, but he fought through the pain and swung her around hitting both Phage and Riot. He immediately grasped his arm and hissed in pain.

"Spidey! Call for backup now!" Tiger yelled, Scream had just managed to claw her back. He went for his communicator while dodging the now participating Venom-Goblin.

"Fury, please tell me you've developed mind reading powers now?" He pleaded into the communicator.

Spider-Man, I have the rest of yo-"

However his voice was silenced by Goblin grabbed his wrist, crushing his communicator in the process.

"Hey! I just got that one." Spiderman said, glaring at Venom-Goblin.

"**Just put it on my tab." **He retorted, before throwing Spiderman towards the now recovered Riot and Phage, Agony had moved in on White Tiger, the Latina was now contending against three symbiotes.

But even only one was a challenge for her.

"Norman, there's still a chance we can fix this! What about the Iron Patriot?" Spiderman called, as he charged the symbiotic villain, blasting webbing in his face, blinding him while at the same time landing both boots in his chest.

"**Ha! Iron Patriot was my sad attempt at atoning for the mistakes I've made Spiderman. But I don't have to atone for **_**anything**_**! I've got nothing to be sorry for! In fact, every action from now on will be enjoyed, savored…especially the demise of Spiderman and his team!" **He cried, the Venom tongue flicking out of his mouth

He stared in shock, he sounded even more crazed than the last time.

**What did Octavious put in this serum?**

"Aaahhh!"

Spiderman whipped his head around and saw White Tiger, now in the clutches of Lasher and Scream; all five symbiotes were side by side with her in their grasp.

"**Good work children." **Goblin praised.

Now Peter was angry, everyone could see it through his mask.

"Goblin, call them off…now! Or I swear I'm gonna-"

"Beat you down!"

Roman and Harry were still running from the jocks, but keeping a good distance away from them. Flash and his buddies were getting tired

"Well, at least I don't have to go to the gym today." Harry said.

"Oh, what gym do you go to? I'm trying to find one in the city." Roman huffed as he kept his eyes open for a projectile to use.

"Got one right in my house, one of the bottom floors, turn!"

Both boys whipped around the corner, running now on the main street, actually right near where the fight was happening. Out of his peripheral, Harry saw the Goblin, his father and Spiderman fighting, and White Tiger was captured, struggling to get free from the clutches of five symbiotes.

However, his eyes widened as Goblin's eyes fell on him.

"**Oh Harry…"** He sang.

Roman quirked an eyebrow, "Harry, how in the _hell_ does that thing know you?"

He sighed, "Try not to be surprised, but that freakshow is my dad."

"…"

"…Too late, I'm surprised! I don't see the family resemblance though…you're white, he's _green_!"

Goblin closed in on them, but Spidey managed to tag him with a web-line and use all his spider strength to keep him away from them.

"Harry *grunt* get out of here now!" He strained.

"Red and blue, behind you!" Roman shouted. Peter turned around to meet the fist of Riot, but the wall crawler released his grip and dodged, allowing Venom-Goblin to close in on the two civilians.

"There they are!" Flash called, turning the corner but they saw the scene before them; the Goblin closing in on them, Spiderman fighting a couple of monsters and Tiger struggling against the grip of Scream and Lasher.

"Uh, let's go guys, we'll get 'em tomorrow." Flash whimpered, booking it back the way they came.

Tiger only watched as Spiderman took on the blue and purple symbiotes, while she felt Phage's blade on her neck, her ribs being crushed by the combined effort of the yellow and green symbiotes. She had spent the last few minutes figuring out how to get out of this.

But she suddenly remembered how Peter had fought Venom before, how he had used electricity to defeat the experiment.

Tiger clenched her fists and sparked her electric claws to life, the symbiotes attention turned to her.

"I think you should let go of me now." She said, right as she grabbed Scream's hair and Lasher's tendrils, electrocuting the siblings and herself. They let her go and fell over stunned; she tried crawling over to Spiderman was she was held back by Lasher's tendrils.

"**Children, handle those two while I talk with your "brother"."** Goblin sneered. Phage, Scream and Lasher shook the cobwebs out and joined in the fight, leaving White Tiger and Spiderman to once again take on all five symbiotes, splitting the two teammates.

"**Harry, look at your family." **Harry watched as Tiger and Spiderman were holding their own against them, but the numbers were starting to overwhelm them.

"**You could have been a part of this son, I feel Venom's thoughts, it wants to bond with you."**

Roman simply stared, as Harry never took his eyes off of his father. He thought _he_ had it bad, only because he got teased for his eye color. But Harry…his dad was a super-villain, a notorious one at that.

Maybe he should learn to be more grateful for the life that he has.

'_But hey, at least I don't feel like as much of an outcast.'_ He thought.

The Venom suit slowly peeled off of Goblin until it formed a little sliver in his palm, beckoning his son to take it and become Venom once again.

"Harry…don't do it!" Spiderman shouted as he struggled against the maw of Agony

"Dad…you're insane if you think for one second that I'll let Venom take over my body again!" He shouted.

Goblin simply stared at him with a straight face, "You're right Harry…"

Harry's eyes widened but Spidey's and Tiger's narrowed.

"I am that insane!"

"NO!"

Spiderman's webbing stopped Goblin's arm, "I won't let you do that to Harry again…never again!" He declared.

"Forever the hero Spiderman, but I have a dilemma for you. Do you prevent Harry from becoming what he's been destined to be…or do you save your teammate?"

Spiderman turned and saw Ava captured by the symbiotes she was fighting once again, barely hanging onto consciousness; her costume was torn from the lashings of Lasher and slices from Phage.

"Choose Spiderman, with every second that passes…" Goblin trailed as his arm got closer to Harry.

_SNAP!_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ava wailed, as Riot drove his blunt weapon into her arm. Everyone winced at the sickening snap.

"Tiger!"

"Their demise gets ever closer!" Goblin finished, his palm nearing its target, Harry tried pulling away as Venom squirmed in anticipation.

Roman clenched his fist in anger, his purple eyes looking for something to throw. But there was something he could use, it wouldn't hurt the freak, but it would offer the distraction the heroes needed.

Agony now bit into Tiger's arm, the acid burning her skin. Ava cried before passing out from the pain.

Spiderman's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry." His hand loosened the grip of his webbing.

Roman snorted and his eyes turned white, but now there was a black crosshair surrounding each pupil and he spat a thick shot right into Goblin's eye.

"RAAHHHH!" Goblin roared.

Harry took the opportunity to squirm free from his grip and Spiderman roughly threw Scream away and charged the other symbiotes to get to White Tiger. But suddenly, a blue energy blast decked Lasher and Agony, while Iron Fist came out of nowhere and took out Phage.

Riot was about to make a move but Nova dropped off Power Man, who landed a solid hit on him.

Power Man looked at his leader who had White Tiger in his arms, the skin on her arm singed.

The symbiotes all rose and looked to their father for commands, but as he was about to issue them he was knocked off of his glider

Roman and Harry didn't stick around and made a break for it. Goblin shook himself out of it and nailed the purpled haired girl with an energy blast.

"Seems like you won again Spiderman, or did you? Why don't we ask White Tiger?" He taunted, only getting a rise out of him, his body was shaking he was so mad.

"At ease Spiderman, do not let him goad you." Iron Fist warned.

Goblin hopped on his glider and each of the symbiotes stuck a web-line to it as he flew away, leaving all five heroes surrounding White Tiger.

"Nova, call Coulson and have him bring medical personnel." Power Man stated.

"Make it quick." Spiderman added bitterly.

Sam held his communicator up and spoke to Coulson who had SHIELD drop ships pick them up.

"It wasn't…" Iron Fist began.

"Don't say it…don't you dare finish that sentence!" He interrupted.

Power Man stepped forward.

"Fine, then I will, it wasn't your fault. This could've happened to any one of us."

"The odds were not in your favor, if your communicators were still intact we could have been here in time." Iron Fist continued.

The sounds of thrusters filled their ears as the drop ships came down to ground level. Spiderman carried White Tiger over to the medical bed and laid her down carefully.

"Don't worry Spiderman, she'll be in the best of care." Coulson said before he followed the bed into the back of the ship.

Spiderman just watched the ship ascend to the big helicarrier in the sky until it was out of sight. He was once again speechless.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and oddly enough, it was Nova.

"Webs…let's go." He said, flying over to the drop ship that was going to carry them back to base. He slowly made his way to the ship, silent, which was completely out of character for him.

**I…I got nothing guys.**

* * *

_Briefing Room…_

The room was just as silent as the drop ship was. Fury felt the sadness in his troops.

But that didn't stop him before.

"Team, there comes where teammates will get hurt, minor or fatal…" He began, letting his words sink in.

"White Tiger knew the risk going into this, you all did. Now I need you to snap out of it and focus."

Spiderman's head rose a bit.

"Fury…"

"Don't want to hear it Webslinger. This is the price of leadership. You think for one second that guys like me or Captain America have a spotless record?" He asked.

"You're acting as if she's dead. If you're like this when a teammate is injured, then I can't imagine your reaction _when_ someone dies on you." He stated.

Spiderman's fists were clenched tightly.

"Fury, I felt weak out there!" He shouted at his superior.

"My spider sense did nothing against those things, and there were freaking _five_ of them! Not only that, Roman and Harry almost got caught in the crossfire! Too bad it was only the _two_ of us." He yelled, directing it at his team.

Power Man stared right back at him, "Alright man, you're mad that Tiger got hurt. So I'm going to let that slide."

"Don't even try to blame us for this Arachnerd!" Nova fired back.

"Your spider sense is only a tool in your toolbox, and one tool can't do every job." Iron Fist added calmly.

"Thanks Sage! That really helps right now."

"Lay off him alright. Your girlfriend is going to live."

"Shut up Buckethead!"

"ENOUGH!" Fury shouted, overpowering Spiderman and Nova.

Just then a medical agent entered the briefing room, "Director Fury, White Tiger is awake, she has a severe fracture in her right arm and third degree burns along the same arm." He said, handing him the diagnostics.

"So…she'll be out of action for awhile." He muttered.

"Yes sir, the facture will take a few weeks to heal at least, given her powers." The agent said.

"Can we see her?" Peter asked, taking his mask off.

"Sure."

The boys immediately walked away from the table and made their way to the infirmary. But Fury stopped Peter.

"When you're done, come back here. There's something I need to show you."

They locked eyes for a second and Nick let him go. He was alone in the room and his own communicator lit up.

"This is Fury…Is she cleared?...Good, tell her I have another assignment for her."

* * *

The boys were now in the room surrounding the lone female of the team. White Tiger's arm was bandaged and in a sling.

"So…you feeling okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…I am. Doc gave me the bad news, I'm going to be on the shelf for awhile, even with my powers." She said with a sigh.

Iron Fist, Nova and Power Man shared a look.

"If you need anything Tiger, just let us know. We're here for you." Iron Fist said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Danny."

"Get well soon." Nova offered, and he felt her smile through her tiger mask.

The boys made their way to the door, however Ava reached out and grabbed Spiderman's arm, her yellow eyes telling him to stay behind.

"Parker…we've known each other for awhile now right?" She asked.

He nodded curtly.

"You could say we know each other right?"

He nodded again, this time with some caution.

"So I'm going to say this once…"

'_Oh crap, what's she gonna say? She likes me or something. Oh, I really couldn't deal with that right now, too much baggage.'_

"…It wasn't your fault."

The white pseudo eyes of Spiderman narrowed as his head fell.

"Tiger…"

"No Parker, I _know _that you're blaming yourself for what happened…we're heroes Parker, we know the risks for what we do."

He was silent.

**Heh, she's kinda sounding like Fury now.**

***Picture of a bald Ava with an eyepatch appears in his head***

***Cue girly scream***

"What are you screaming for?" Ava asked.

"Horrible picture in my mind, forget about it."

"Anyway, I better not see you moping around or acting all broody, or I swear when I'm out of this cast, I'll save it for you…get it?" She threatened, her eyes telling him she was serious.

"Alright fine, I don't want to end up like my previous bed." He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"White Tiger."

Ava's head turned to the door and saw Fury, standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Doing fine Sir, but the doctor said I'm going to be on the shelf for awhile." She sighed.

"Well, the team won't be the same without you for awhile, who's going to micro manage me now?"

She slugged him in the arm with her good arm.

"Spiderman, let's go." Fury said, leaving the room with the webslinger in tow.

Ava rested her back down on the bed; she eyed her bandaged arm in frustration. She couldn't do any of her homework now.

* * *

Nick Fury and Spiderman walked in silence, making their through the labyrinth that was the Helicarrier.

"So…what's this about Nick?" Spiderman questioned, breaking the silence between them.

He stopped walking as they neared one of the infirmary rooms. Fury gestured Spidey to look inside and what he saw…left him speechless.

There were agents all resting in hospital beds, some with missing limbs, others with broken bones. Some were unconscious while others were just coming to. On the other side, there were a couple of agents going through physical therapy.

"This is what happens after years of being a leader. Kid, I've had soldiers suffer, be tortured, die under my command."

Spiderman only watched on.

"You are no exception Spiderman, just remember, whether it's power, authority whatever…everything has a price." Fury said, leaving him to chew on that statement.

"Everything has a price…everything?" He asked himself as he made his way.

Fury made a lot of sense, failure is inevitable, but it wasn't just failing. Part of it was Tiger getting hurt and him being unable to help her.

But the bigger part was his spider sense. Ever since he became a hero, his spider sense was a key part in his offense. He felt that he didn't have to train much because of it. But the fight earlier made him realize that even though he was upset, Danny had a point, his spider sense can't handle everything.

Iron Fist however, had senses as good, if not better than his own, but that came with years of training and discipline. Those monks back in K'un L'un could take him down with their fingers…their _fingers_!

**Imagine me kicking bad guy butt with just my fingers…**

***Spider-Man blocks Juggernaut's punch with his fingers and then flicks him in the forehead, sending him through the field goal's posts***

As the daydream ended, he snapped his fingers and swung through the helicarrier, eventually getting the room of the man he wanted to see.

There was Danny Rand, sitting in the middle of his floor with incense burning, his body in a meditative pose.

"Spiderman, is there something you needed my friend?" Danny asked, taking his mask off.

Peter removed his too, and Danny saw seriousness on his face, something that didn't happen often.

"Danny…I want you to teach me martial arts."

* * *

_With the Goblin…_

The Goblin had just arrived back to his base, with his "family" in tow. The symbiotes seemed pleased with their work.

"Very good my children, we'll let Spiderman deal with that situation for awhile. Now comes the time to plan our next move.

The symbiotes bowed to him, all except Scream.

"**Goblin, why didn't we finish them?" **She hissed and it made Osborn quirk an eyebrow. She didn't call him "Father" like the others did.

"To answer you, we must make the spider suffer before we stomp him into the ground. And since you did so well, I'm going to let that show of disrespect go."

Goblin moved over to his controls while gesturing for the symbiotes to enter their pods, "There must be ways we can improve your performance, so children, go to your rooms." He said with a smile.

They all held back for a second before Goblin shocked them with his gloves. Lasher, Riot and Agony went to their chambers, while Phage lagged behind them. But Scream refused to move, until Goblin tried to shock her, but she avoided it and lunged at him with her hair.

"**No experiments!" **She shrieked**, **she looked toward her siblings and saw that they didn't move in to assist her. But Goblin took that moment and stunned her with his gloves; he roughly grabbed her and threw her into a barred cage.

When she stood and grabbed the bars, electricity ran through her and knocked her backwards, the damage revealed Donna's face briefly before the suit covered it.

"Enjoy your timeout Scream." He sneered as he turned to the other four symbiotes.

Scream's siblings didn't enjoy seeing their sister treated this way, but they were sealed in their cages, powerless to stop him.

Scream glared at her family from beyond the bars, but her gaze shifted to the Goblin as he started the experiments, hearing their shrieks beyond the glass casing.

* * *

_One week later…_

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

The bell sounded; releasing the students from school for the day, ready to once again enjoy the weekend. Peter and the guys moved out of the large door and stood in a circle.

"Okay, who's hotter, Wonder Woman or Black Canary?" Harry posed.

There was silence.

"That…is a tough one." Danny said.

"Black Canary…hands down, no matter what." Roman said, crossing his arms.

"I can appreciate strength, Wonder Woman for me." Luke answered.

"Dude, I'm with Roman, Black Canary." Sam said, sharing a fist bump with him.

The girls came out of the doors next, each with their usual outfit, except Ava had her arm in a brace and sling, and Jessica was carrying her books for her.

"Hey Pete, Canary or Double W?" Harry asked, shoving him lightly.

"Oh…um…never really thought about it." He said nervously, getting looks of shock from most of them.

"Never crossed your mind…not once?" Roman asked, not believing him for a second.

Ava too was wondering whom he preferred…not that she cared, they both dressed like tramps anyway.

The way that heroines were portrayed in comic books made her angry sometimes; they all wear these skimpy outfits that show too much skin, using that to their advantage in certain situations.

"Well, uh…"

***It's time for WHEEL! OF! EXCUSES!***

**Do you…run away?**

**Do you…pretend to take a phone call**?

**Or do you get bailed out in a miraculous way?**

"Parker, Cage, Rand, Ayala, Alexander, where do you think you're going?"

Everyone turned around to see Principal Coulson standing in the doorway with crossed arms.

"You guys still have that_ assignment_ you were supposed to do for me, haven't given you the details yet."

Peter gawked slightly, "Oooo yeah! Ha, sorry Prinicpal Coulson."

The group of five began walking back to the school, after bidding their friends goodbye. The five normal kids decided to grab some frozen yogurt before going their separate ways.

"Can't believe Peter never thought about that before, that guy must have crazy self control." Roman said.

"When it comes to girls, he gets rather…shy. He gets nervous so easily, and that doesn't help his bladder yet."

Jessica and Gwen giggled, and Harry palmed his face as Roman laughed.

"What's so funny?"

They turned around to see Flash Thompson closing in on them, along with two other football players.

"Come on Flash, you still mad about last week? Just drop the macho act and let it go." Liz sighed, brushing strands of hair out of her vision.

Flash ignored her comment and cracked his knuckles as he neared them, but Roman didn't budge, he knew this was going to happen. Guys like this were easily predictable, wound their pride and they go off.

"Girls, you might want to leave. Harry, you too." Roman said, taking off his sweatshirt and shrugging off his backpack.

"Rome, you can't take them on by yourself." Harry started, but Roman stopped him.

"Can't let you guys get hurt for _what I did_." He emphasized, letting Flash know it was him.

"This won't take long, I remember how to get there, I'll meet you there in a few." He said, waving them off.

The jocks all surrounded him while Harry and the girls moved on from the scene. Liz grabbed his sweatshirt, while Harry took his bag.

"Tch, how noble of you." Flash said.

Roman slowly fell into a stance, both his fists were up, close to his face and he stood on the balls of his feet.

"Well boys…let's go." He challenged.

* * *

_SHIELD HQ…_

The team was once again in the Briefing Room, all costumed up and ready to go.

"So Fury what's the assignment, secret spy mission? Tracking an escaped fugiti-?"

"Team, since White Tiger is on the shelf, I've called someone in to be her temporary replacement…she's waiting for you in Court."

Tiger growled.

The boys looked at each other, "Sir, we don't need a replacement, we're been handling things on our own quite well."

"For now Iron Fist, what if Goblin decides to attack again? I need this team to be at the top of its game. Meet her in Court."

And with that, he left the room, leaving the teens confused. But they followed him anyway.

Tiger trailed behind, but Peter slowed down to catch up to her, "Don't worry Tiger, this is only until you are healed…no one can replace you."

Tiger looked up at him, "Thanks."

When they got the arena, there was a lone female in the center of it. She had short blond hair with blue eyes that a black domino mask surrounded. She wore a red shirt that stopped at her midriff and black hot pants, along with black and red boots that almost reached her knee.

"Team…meet Carol Danvers, also known as Ms. Marvel." Fury announced.

* * *

There you have it, let me know how it was via reviews. As a sidenote, SIRJMAN95 and myself have a little surprise coming to you readers soon, I won't spoil it tho, that should start late this week the earliest. But with that said...

GETEM is Gone.


End file.
